


The Only Type He Has

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Jealous Ty, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ty was prepared for a lot of things when it became clear exactly what it was that the CIA wanted them to do when he and Zane accepted their job offer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was prepared for the baby agents. He was prepared to terrify some sense into said baby agents. He was prepared to take in and look after informants. Hell, he was even prepared for repairing the damage that would inevitably come to their bookstore when the people the CIA sent them were a little too unwilling to cooperate. Ty Grady was prepared for a lot of shit, okay?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>One thing he wasn’t prepared for, however, was the CIA sending them an informant who looked like freaking sex on legs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Type He Has

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by an anon:
> 
> _"How about an AU where the CIA leaves a hot informant at the back door of the bookstore that Zane has to wrestle with to get under control. Ty doesn't like it."_

Ty was prepared for a lot of things when it became clear exactly what it was that the CIA wanted them to do when he and Zane accepted their job offer.

He was prepared for the baby agents. He was prepared to terrify some sense into said baby agents. He was prepared to take in and look after informants. Hell, he was even prepared for repairing the damage that would inevitably come to their bookstore when the people the CIA sent them were a little too unwilling to cooperate. Ty Grady was prepared for a lot of shit, okay?

One thing he wasn’t prepared for, however, was the CIA sending them an informant who looked like freaking sex on legs. Dark hair, piercing multi-coloured eyes, a tan that could only come from his genetics, a body that was ripped and toned under layers of torn clothing, and stubble that would most definitely leave burns behind on sensitive skin. And he definitely wasn’t prepared for the surge of jealousy that coursed through his veins as he watched Zane wrestle with the man, trying to get him under control because _of fucking course he was a wild one._

He was _exactly_ Zane’s type.

The bastard had been in their store for less than two minutes, and Ty loathed him. Hated his beautiful fucking face.

Every ounce of his being was itching to join in; to pull Stupidly Gorgeous away from Zane and just throw him back out the backdoor to let the CIA deal with them himself. But he knew his husband – knew better than to intercept something Zane could easily handle himself.

Stupidly Gorgeous was strong, though, obviously putting up a fight, and it didn’t make Ty feel any better than he was very nearly Zane’s height. (Most likely even an inch or two taller than Ty himself. It was unsettling.)

Zane was relatively silent as he wrestled the guy every which way, catching him in different holds and slamming him into random surfaces as the guy flailed and wriggled and used every escape technique he’d probably ever learned. Why he was still fighting was beyond Ty, because even now he could see that the guy was going to lose. He was getting winded, which, honestly was a little embarrassing because the guy had to be at least ten years younger than Zane, and his husband had barely broken into a sweat.

Eventually, Zane had him in a chokehold, though, and for the first time, Ty locked eyes with the guy.

And the fucker _smirked_ at him. Fucking narrowed his eyes and winked as his mouth twisted up into this infuriating smirk that made it awfully clear that the guy was enjoying this. He was _enjoying_ Zane’s arms around him; Zane’s body firm and warm against his back, and Ty wanted to punch him in the face and break that stupid perfect nose.

Ty bared his teeth at him, which only made the guy smirk wider, until his face was suddenly pressed into the hardwood floor and Zane was securing his hands behind his back with a zip tie that had come out of nowhere. (A very Julian Cross move, which was unsettling in itself.)

Once his hands were secured, Zane dragged the guy to his feet by the scruff of his neck and looked at Ty.

“You’d think the CIA had higher standards when it came to choosing their informants.” He muttered, running the hand that wasn’t grasping the guy by the back of his neck through his hair, making it look even more tousled than it had been already.

Ty’s eyes were on the informant, though, eyes narrowed as his anger boiled just beneath the surface. The guy tilted his head slightly; a move that allowed him to feel Zane’s hand on his neck even better, and took a small step back so he was backing up against Ty’s husband; ass angled towards Zane’s groin under the pretence of trying to knock Zane backwards. The guy winked, and Ty’s hands balled into fists at his sides.

Zane had the guy face-first against the wall in a heartbeat.

“One more move and I’ll break your arm.” Zane snarled against the guy’s ear, pressed against his back to keep him in place.

Ty growled, because no, that was a position he’d been in with Zane himself so many times before for far more pleasurable reasons and it was a connection Ty _did not_ want to make.

Stupidly Gorgeous’ cheek was pressed against the wall, face turned towards Ty, and there was a dirty grin on his face as he practically _purred_ his response. “Whatever you say, darlin’.” He drawled.

The last of Ty’s control snapped at that and he launched, grabbing the guy by the arm and tearing him away from the wall and his husband, who looked vaguely surprised and confused by Ty’s involvement, but didn’t seem too upset about his husband taking over.

“How about we shut you up for a while, hmm?” Ty snarled, as he dragged the guy to and through the kitchen, and shoved him into the small service lift that posed as a fridge, slamming the button to the basement.

They were nose to nose in the cramped elevator, and Ty’s eyes were flashing as he glared.

“Do you always try and seduce the people who are supposed to help you?” He hissed, so close that his breath ghosted over the guy’s face.

Stupidly Gorgeous merely smiled at him; a look that was without a doubt meant to look innocent.

“Only the really sexy ones without a ring on their finger.” Stupidly Gorgeous said, his tone an infuriating hum. Ty growled, and tore the elevator door open when they reached the basement, dragging the guy out after him by his arm.

He led the way to the interrogation room they had down there, forced him to take a seat, and made quick work of replacing Zane’s zip tie with the handcuffs that were bolted to the steel table, which in turn was bolted to the floor. Ty crouched down, secured Stupidly Gorgeous feet to the shackles on the floor, then stood to turn, stomping over to the supply closet in the corner.

Stupidly Gorgeous was watching him move, and Ty could feel his eyes on him as he stood with his back towards him.

“You seem upset.” The guy said, sounding irritatingly amused as Ty rooted around in the supply closet. “What’s the matter? You been trying to seduce him too and he turned you down?”

There was a tug at one corner of Ty’s mouth, as he grabbed a roll of duct tape from the supply closet and turned back around, keeping the tape hidden behind his back.

Stupidly Gorgeous was sitting there, looking cocky and confident despite his restrains, and Ty cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Stupidly Gorgeous took that as an affirmative, and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” He drawled, cocking his head. “Guess you’re just not his type.”

Ty had crossed the room by the time the guy finished talking, and he revealed the duct tape as sat on the edge of the table, pulling a strip of the silver tape loose. For the first time, Stupidly Gorgeous’ eyes lost some of that confidence. It was a sickeningly pleasing sight.

“Guess you didn’t see the tattoo on his finger either, huh?” Ty hummed, holding the piece of tape up as if he was examining it, deliberately holding his left hand somewhere Stupidly Gorgeous wouldn’t be able to miss it. The informant’s eyes flitted to Ty’s left hand, catching sight of the matching tattoo on his ring finger which, judging by the look on his face, he had indeed noticed on Zane’s finger upstairs. 

When Stupidly Gorgeous swallowed, Ty had to fight the urge beam.

“Trust me,” Ty whispered as he leaned closer, his lips right by Stupidly Gorgeous’ ear as he held the duct tape against the man’s lips. “I’m the only type my husband has.”

Before Stupidly Gorgeous could say anything, Ty had slapped the duct tape over his mouth, and tore off another piece to put on top of it, just for the hell of it.

“See you in a few hours, darlin’.” Ty drawled, reclaiming the word as he stood and left the room without a second look back.

Once he was back on the ground floor, Ty found Zane by the front counter, grabbed his hair and pulled him into a vicious kiss meant to claim and remind his husband just who the hell he belonged to. Zane visibly stumbled by the impact, hands flying to Ty’s hips for balance, and it took a few seconds before he was able to return the kiss, all tongue and teeth.

It was over just as soon as it started, though, and when Ty pulled back with a growl, they were both breathless. Before Zane could speak, Ty had turned, and was storming towards the door.

“Where are you going?!” Zane called after him, still dazed from the kiss.

“To get you a damn ring!” He shouted back, the little bell over the door ringing as he shoved the door open, and slamming it shut behind him.


End file.
